As the information technology peaks in its evolution to optimize our ‘external’ living conditions, the next technology or applied science to improve human conditions should focus back toward inner capacity of the human being. Optimizing human conditions in mental and physical dimensions has been sought throughout history. With all the advancement in the modern science and technology, this heavily sought goal can be realized and applicable to for a wide spectrum of the population.
The present invention includes safe and effective ways to improve brain function. The present invention uses “digitally edited” music files to entrain the listener's brain functions towards more efficient and healthier brain functions simply by listening to one's favorite music. “Brain entrainment” is to change one's brain state to a desired brain state by experiencing an entrainment method. The idea of brain entrainment has been in use throughout our history as well as our daily living. Listening to music, watching a movie, dancing, playing sports, meditation, reading, drinking coffee or alcohol, or enjoying a hobby, etc., are some examples that we use to change our brain state to “a desired state”. The benefits of listening to music in improving mood, attention, and stress reduction have been well validated by numerous scientific studies.
In the present invention, special combinations of “subtly” noticeable (almost unnoticeable) sound effects on music of personal preference are introduced. The listener usually dose not notice the effects, but the brain of the listener “perceives” the special effects. subconsciously. The special sound effects carry specially arranged multiple frequencies resonating with target brain oscillating networks. The goal of the special effects is to activate the whole brain to work more harmoniously and efficiently for a target task. By experiencing (listening) the specially edited music repetitively, the listener's brain becomes more balanced, efficient and healthier as the new patterns become ingrained in one's brain (habituated, learned, formed neuroplasticity). A more balanced and healthier brain reflects a more balanced and healthier person. It is hoped that this may be a first step towards a better world and expedition of “human evolution”.
The present invention incorporates its unique entrainment methods to maximize “natural” synchronous activations of the whole brain, to induce optimal brain state for a target task/activity. Other entrainment methods mostly try to maximize a dominant brain state for a target task/activity by using entrainment driven by frequency or frequencies representing the dominant brain state and the “effective” entrainment is achieved by using “strong” intensity of the entrainment frequency (clearly consciously noticeable to listener; increasing signal to ratio). One possible problem in using strong intensity is that strong intensity may coerce some oscillators into oscillating in frequencies other than their innate/natural frequencies simply by the brute force of the entrainment. This may result in an “unnatural target brain state” for the target task/activity and prevent the whole brain from working as one harmonious system. The present invention utilizes “weak intensity” (near or just below conscious recognition threshold) in the entrainment. “Weak coupling” of oscillators is one of the pre-requisite conditions for natural synchrony in complex-nonlinear oscillator systems such as in brain. To enhance sensitivity of the brain oscillators to the weak intensity-entrainment, optimal priming of brain oscillators by using personal favorite music as medium to carry the entrainment (neuro-psychological and neuro-physiological benefits of listening to music, stochastic activation of whole brain oscillators for more effective and efficient signal processing). To enhance the natural synchrony of whole brain oscillators for optimal target brain functions, auxiliary, binding frequencies as well as maximizing harmonic and golden ratio relationships among the entrainment frequencies are used. Multiple target frequencies and frequency maxima of cortex lobules are also employed to maximize effectiveness and efficacy of the entrainment for the target task/activity if applicable. “Bridging frequencies”, which are frequencies located at the borders of commonly known brain wave bands (delta, theta, alpha, beta, and gamma), can also be included. Examples of the bridging frequencies are 4 Hz (delta-theta), 7.83 (theta-alpha), 12 (alpha-beta), etc. The bridging bands may render “a window” to “synchronously activate” the brain oscillators responsible for the two adjoining bands.
Accordingly, the present invention employs a very wide range of modulation frequencies. Some of the bands that can be utilized include those listed below in Table 1.
TABLE 1Slow 415-40sec.Slow 35-15sec.Slow 22-5sec.Slow 10.7 to 2sec.Delta0.5 to 4Hz.Theta4 to 8Hz.Alpha8 to 14Hz.Beta12-30Hz.Gamma30-80Hz.Fast80-200Hz.Ultra-Fast200-600Hz.